This invention is directed generally to the beverage processing arts, and more particularly to a novel and improved beverage proportioner apparatus for mixing the fluid components of a beverage in the desired proportions.
More specifically yet, the present invention is concerned with a novel and improved proportioner apparatus which utilizes a number of novel features to achieve not only accurate proportioning or mixing of fluids but also a matching of the fluid flows therethrough with both upstream and downstream processing and/or filling equipment. The present invention concerns a fluid flow arrangement in such a proportioning apparatus for achieving such control and flow matching. Moreover, the invention provides novel apparatus for rapidly changing over the proportioning apparatus to mix fluids in different proportions for the preparation of different types of beverages.
The proportioner of the invention may advantageously be utilized in connection with a system of the type shown in my co-pending application, Ser. No. 654,304 filed Sept. 24, 1984, entitled Scrubbing Apparatus. In my aforesaid co-pending application, there is disclosed a novel arrangement which I have termed "head-over-orifice" for controlling fluid flow through a scrubbing or deaerating type of apparatus which may be used in beverage processing systems, among other applications. The present invention also makes use of my head-over-orifice principles for controlling the rate of flow of fluids therethrough and assuring the mixing of fluids in the proper desired proportions, as well as for matching the flow through the proportioner with both upstream supply and downstream demand.
As an additional matter, beverage processing operations require periodic cleaning of the processing equipment, preferably by passing a charge of boiling water, or other suitable cleaning fluids or solutions through the system. It is desirable during such cleaning to assure that the boiling water or other cleaning fluid passes through the system at a maximum rate so as to contact and clean substantially all interior surfaces of the equipment. Accordingly, various restricted openings and the like which may be provided in the proportioner in order to secure the desired proportions of fluid flow through various parts thereof may interfere with the desired flow of boiling water or other cleaning fluids. Hence, it is desirable to provide for full opening or removal of such restrictions in the system, if possible, to facilitate cleaning.
As a further matter, it is often desirable to provide some means for assuring thorough mixing of the ingredients or fluids in the proportioner system or apparatus. While thorough mixing is usually obtained due to the flow rates maintained during operation, such is not always the case during shutdown and subsequent start-up of the equipment. Such shutdown and start-up or cycling may occur at the beginning and end of production runs, or at some intermediate points due to malfunction or shutdown of other upstream or downstream equipment. At the time of such an interruption of the operating cycle, ingredients may be still in transit at certain points in the proportioner apparatus, such that relatively heavier ingredients or components may tend to separate out. My present invention, as will be seen presently, provides means for substantially avoiding such separating out of heavier components during interruptions in the operating cycle.